doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PhotonCommander10
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Doctor Who Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tennantfan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hey once more people join well set up a story ark thanks TheTrueDoc 10:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Series I i like the idea of ur ep wat do u think should be the series story ark then we will start going Re: the decl. episode You're welcome :) Yeah, if you need me to contribute an episode I'll be happy to write one. I have tons of ideas! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 14:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I remember now that I had an idea for a DW story set in the American Revolution. It had Krynoids. Just so ya know.) The Wiki development Hey i like the work you have been doing and would like you to be this wikis second in control if u know what i mean TheTrueDoc 15:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) PS: What do you think of the idea for "Death of a Freind" PPS: I also started doctor who with School Reunion TheTrueDoc Hey do you mind supplying pictures for the wiki and my episodes as im not the best at doing that TheTrueDoc 12:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) More Writers Do you know any good writers who you think would be intrested in writing for us TheTrueDoc 21:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin yh sure if u could tell me how TheTrueDoc 08:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Already changed your status on this wiki TheTrueDoc 10:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Story ark Any more ideas for the story ark? TheTrueDoc 11:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Um, buddy. Can you please direct me to the nearest story arc page because I appear to be unable to find it (yes I'll stop acting like a 5 year old lost in an ASDA supermarket). I just can't find it, so it be nice if you can send me the link to it. Yours truly and timely - Time Guardian 20:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) 2ND 2PARTER would you like to co write the 2nd 2 parter so we can work it into your story ark idea TheTrueDoc 12:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ps: just a sugestion: episode 10 name could be 'Left with the Dead' if you dont like it dont use it Series II Can we work on finishing series I before goin on to the 2nd one TheTrueDoc 07:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) series II OK just checing TheTrueDoc 22:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki I like the idea of the series one link at top of page so people know whats going on on the current series but can you change the tennantfan one two one that says 'Writers' and has a link to the writers TheTrueDoc 15:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Series II Im going to leave series I up to the three of us (Me, you and Styracosaurus Rider) but I want some more good writers for Series II so could you ask some reliable writers from the fanon or anywhere else to contact me to sign up. TheTrueDoc 19:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) We have one 2parter left to claim do you want it? series II I know series II is a while away but i have a great idea for a story but i will need 3ep slots,is this ok ,TheTrueDoc 17:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) series II these will be my only eps in the 2nd series: basicly the ep starts with the doc,amy,rory and river are on an alien world taken over the mollesh at the end of the ep you find out that the daleks are incharge and the doc and mates are arested alongside Sa'h (a time lord im introducing in series 1last scene) ep 2 will be about how Sa'h reached the point of being caught and his adventure leading up to it and ep3 will be them working together to stop the daleks, TheTrueDoc series II We cant set it after series 6 as we dont know if there are any key plot developments or changes to the main cast, i recomend setting it beetween the doctors wife and the rebel flesh. Dawn and Dusk Is Dawn and Dusk ready to publish if so could it be posted on Sunday 29th of May TheTrueDoc 15:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Series II I was thinking about it and i think it would be good to split off into our own timeline, I like how we could be able to develop different plots and characters as long as we don't stray too far from the actual plot, TheTrueDoc 09:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when will Dawn and Dusk be ready as the series is ready to start with Life on Mars already being posted TheTrueDoc 19:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Where are you from? I'm from Bulgaria. It's a small former comunist country just north of Greece (former Greek Empire) and Turkey (former Otoman Empire), just west of Serbia (remember the Kosovo incident?), and just south from Romania (can't think of a defining aspect), Ukraine (former USSR nation), and south-west from Russia (Everyone knows Russia right?). Look it up if you want. My family moved to England about 2 years ago, I was already a sci-fi geek when we moved so when I heard about Doctor Who I decided to check it out, 60+ eps. and 20 months later and here I am. THX for asking. By the way my first name is indeed Martin, only the surname is a pseudonym. - Yours truly and timely 21:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New episode Idea + Update Hi there. I just came up with an idea for an episode for the second series: Remember in the pilot episode of Torchwood when Jack said that Torchwood 4 disappeared (presumably before the Battle of Canary wharf)? Well what if it reappeared and captured the Doctor forcing Amy and Luka to launch a rescue mission? Interesting premise I think. Waiting permission to edit the Series 2 article appropriately. As for my current 2-parter I’m currently suffering from a writer’s block (along with a sudden shift towards writing mediocre poetry for some reason). I will do my best to finish part one and start part two by the end of the week but the episode is getting long as it is. I’m talking 2000+ words long, I don’t know if wikia will let me edit the article so long. It’s kinda hard to write a Doctor/Jenny reunion in a dramatic way (yes she’s in the story, but she mustn’t, maintain the continuity, blah, blah, blah, I’ve worked a way to restore the status quo so don’t worry and please tell TrueDoc not to worry ether). I’ll redouble my efforts to finish the story ASAP. That’s all I have to say, THX for reading. Yours truly and timely 18:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay scratch my original idea, here's a new one: The TARDIS crew arrives on a colony in the future to find it under attack by crystaline entities lead by mysterious duplicates of the colonisits. Sound good doesn't it, kinda like an improved version of that abysmal two-pater that was The Rebel Flesh/The Almost People. Yours truly and timely 16:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I use Dusk? (briefly) I've started writing The Enemy Within. I plan to have Dusk making a minor cameo, do you mind at all? (It's in tie with the whole void/warrior/demon arc.) (Also a warning...I do very long stories...I'm already at 735 words and we haven't even (mostly) seen the aliens yet...) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bit important, this... Just realized this, but it is rather important to the series...it involves some major, confidential plot points from my two-parter, and I didn't write down your email address, so if you can just shoot me an email I can tell you what I'm on about here. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Torchwood 5 Responce Yeah sure. Just don't put too much swearing or adult themes in the story. Pick a slot and remember who the villains are, but then you can write an original villain. It's your choice. Yours truly and timely 21:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat room Alright, how does that thing work exactly? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Other works Hi, just want to say it looks like your creating a lot of work for yourself you might want to cut down TheTrueDoc 19:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) S2 slots Series II slots seem to be disappearing fast, so if you can just reserve me a slot I'd appreciate it ;) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Chaos When Luka enters his Chaos form, how is it possible to bring him back out of it? Pinguinus 12:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Dusk Also, may I use the Dusk for my upcoming story, Vengeance? Pinguinus 12:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Dusk on Alien Fanon I see why it's not a good idea to allow the Dusk into the current series any more then they already are. But could I include them in fanon on other wikis, such as the Alien Fanon wiki? Pinguinus 16:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem. By the way, let me know when I can paste my stories. Pinguinus 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) My 3parter Hi, I might be turning my 3 parter into a 2 parter so that there is an extra space for someone to write an ep if i do end up doing this it will be done by wednesday TheTrueDoc 16:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) can you edit series two so my episodes are a 2parter TheTrueDoc 16:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you arrange the eps so my 2parter is in the 1st half? TheTrueDoc 18:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Message from the Top This is a formal message to all current contributers on this wiki, I see that the Other Works progect is working really well and would like to say well done to you all for your contributions to this wiki, Series I is going well but maybe a bit slowly. Series II is doing well in its planning stages and I hope that by the time the first sereis is finished we can get straight into the second. If you have any news on the Doctor Who Canon ie, the tv series or you have a mini series you want put up onto the main page then leave me a message and ill make sure I get to it quickly. Thank You TheTrueDoc 18:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A depresed Amy for series 2 you might want to have Amy forget about Rory or she going to be stroppy the whole series S2 ep To be honest, I have no idea yet. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Luka and Series II/III Hi, its a bit quiet here at the mo isnt it, oh well, im not sure what you were planning to do with Luka but could you keep him alive to be killed in the first two parter of series III, no reason really but i thought it would be cool to have three companions for a couple of episodes plus does he have a surname? TheTrueDoc 17:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Too much potential for a fanfic A weird thing happened to me the other day. I was going through potential premises for a sci-fi novel in my head when I accidently thought of a plot that's remarkably similar to your story Torchwood: The World Shapers. I think that you story has too much potential to be a fanfic. With some slight changes to the characters I think it can be a pretty decent sci-fi mystery novel/novella. But what do you think? P.S. I might be able to write a story for Dusk: New Breed but I'm a litlle busy right now getting Unnatural Time finished. After it's done I'll try to think of a creative episode, I promise. Yours truly and timely 15:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I ment that it can be an original story (novel or a screenplay or something like that) not connected to the DW franchise. Yours truly and timely 07:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) hey, i set it up then and prepare it all when your back online again we can talk about it best regards TheTrueDoc I would, but the story arc for that is a bit complicated. Once it's fully posted the reason will be pretty much self-explanatory, but for now I can't say. (Oh, and 2013 was the original plan, but it'll be sooner than that now.) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 12:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the message and sorry for the incident with me putting in an episode. I asked TrueDoc if I could put my own Spin Off on the wiki and If it could be linked from ther main page, which I have since then called the Lost Renegades. He said it was fine, but I should ask you to put it on the main page for he would be away from his Laptop. Thanks for your help and feel free if you would like to add your own episode to series 1. Caged1 13:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, did you create the character Luka. I ask because, even though its along way off, I have formed an idea for my series II 2 Parter. But my idea concerns the need to write about Luka's homeworld. If you did create him, could you please tell me, if not can you tell me who did create him Caged1 19:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Writer request Hi Tennantfan, I'm TenpiesWho, the founder of the Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki you joined in November. Alongside developing my own project on that wiki, I am also an admin and a writer on the newly-founded Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki, run by Caged1. I have been offered four episodes of his own series project, and am currently writing a Ninth Doctor Sontaran two-parter. Caged1 needs writers for his 15-episode first series, but alongside him and I there's no-one else. The wiki was only founded on 21st December. Would you be interested in contacting Caged1 about filling a writing slot or two? Hope to hear from you - and Happy New Year! TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 15:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Spread the word? Hi Tennantfan, Could you possibly spread the word about my last post, immediately above this one, to some of your fellow writers too? Maybe your head writer TheTrueDoc? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The Lost Renegades Would you like to write a two parter for my spin-off the Lost Renegades. Also, could you look at my summary for myu episode in series 2. I have Rory getting in danger because the TARDIS is breaking. You'll understand when you see the page. Hope to hear on both matters, Caged1 11:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) A sub series Hi, I was thinking that because we still want a series where everyone is part of it, how about we do a secondry series simultainiously to the main series. So while we have The Lost Adventures, we can have the 'sub series' which explores the Doctor's life in different ways during the 200 year gap, and can have new companions and can have a plot going through each series as the specific writer wants. It could be based on the idea we previously came up with. If you have questions or don't like my idea, get back to me TheTrueDoc 17:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi I would like to ask you two thigs. Firstly, could you put a link to my wiki Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki Secondly, Could you also look on this wiki for Doctor Who:Ultimatum and link it to the front page Caged1 19:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) i would like to make a user series but i dont know how. could you tell me how?Scratch5 13:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) please disregaurd my last statment i forgot to sign that last message. oops.Scratch5 15:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) That was you, right? Because if so, thanks. If you know for sure whether you can or can't do it, you know where to find me. Opal= Loony 10:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Edit Is it okay for you to edit here more often because I'm getting quite lonely here! POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC).